The Theory of Everything
by its-all-in-the-eyez
Summary: Review please! While living alone, working and taking classes at a prestigious university, Lily comes across James Potter on a wintry evening at the local park. She's determined to earn a fellowship at the university, but doesn't realize she'll be working with Auror James Potter, her ex and former mischievous classmate, to make a monumental discovery in the magical sciences.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shone through her bedside window but her desk lamp was what was providing her with the needed light to go through her pages. She was taking night classes at a nearby institution while working full-time at a medicinal company. The organization was close to the flat she paid rent for using her income. She was hardly meeting friends these days or going out much. She exchanged pleasantries with her coworkers and chatted back and forth about common interests like movies and music but her energy was mostly devoted towards getting through the work day satisfactorily if not well, and then studying the organic molecules and processes of a magical person's biology. Her goal was to become a Healer or work for the Ministry of Magic.

She sifted through the pages, her instrumental music playing in her tiny earphones, and took more notes, trying to memorize specific structures and mechanisms. It was almost night. She scrolled through her social media seeing pictures of her friends enjoying parties with drinks and fun outfits. Sighing, exasperated, she dropped her pencil feeling tears stinging at her eyes. She thought to give her mother a call. "What was the point? Could she even do it? Was it in her reach to win the fellowship?" she thought to herself. She wasn't incredibly popular and had faced mental health problems in the past. Her close friends from Hogwarts were already Healers and she was still studying due to her setbacks in health. She breathed a sigh, and decided to take a walk in the wintery evening. She pulled the headphones playing gentle violin and piano classical notes out of her ears and grabbed her long grey overcoat. Taking a sip of water from a glass she'd left on her kitchen, she glanced at the mirror. Her fiery red hair hung loose, and somewhat oily from the long days of work. She pinched her cheeks, added a bit of mascara bringing out her green eyes, stuffed her feet into her black booties, and headed out the door locking it properly.

As she left the door she ran into her neighbor John who was in a few of her graduate classes at the university. "Oh hi!" Lily said flustered blushing "Sorry about that. How are you?" she asked her eyes smiling. His face lit up handsomely and he returned the smile. "Lily, didn't see you there. Ah, I'm good, it's been a while! Pembrook's class treating you well? Hope you're not tiring yourself out over that exam next week, are you?" John said good heartedly. Lily blew a sigh "I wish, I barely have enough time to go over it so we'll see how it goes. See you soon John! Just going out for some fresh air. Have a good one!" she said smiling. John nodded his head and said "You too, Lily, take care!" Lily moved the doors of the complex out and breathed in the wintery cold air of the campus she lived so close to.

She strolled down the sidewalk, observing the snow laying like a blanket over the grassy parks and dust particles seen due to the lamppost light making them visible. She thought of her mother and how she constantly fretted over her not taking care of herself enough. Was she getting the proper nutrition living on her own? Did she make enough time to get in some exercise? Was she feeling focused and happy after her mental health problems in her past? Her mother was her rock and the reason she had overcome and achieved so much despite her obstacles in life. A tall dark figure on her left was crossing the wet street and making her way over to her. She couldn't make out his face…and then all of a sudden she could. He was so grown up in his dark robes walking purposefully. His face had matured and his glasses no longer gave him a boyish appearance. His face shone surprise as he took in her face. "Lily Evans…?"


	2. Chapter 2

James Pottern chuckled nervously shifting his glasses on his nose. Lily felt herself blushing as she took in his sharp cheekbones, and familiar face. "It's been so- so long." she said nervously stuttering and she swallowed. James blinked a few times still in shock and said "Well, how are you? Come here." and he awkwardly moved his long arms around her for a hug. Lily smiled and returned the hug. He smelled wonderful, like home, laundry and Christmas. She softly came out of his grasp and looked into his sharp focused smiling green eyes. "I've been good. Just taking some classes up here at the University. It's been a lot of work. How about you?" she said, silently wondering what he was doing on the muggle university campus and wishing at the same time she'd washed her hair this morning. James couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a striking vision of beauty as she had been at Hogwarts, her lovely face was so full of vibrancy and strength and that Gryffindor courage. He'd missed her like crazy and there hadn't been a day that went by that he didn't think of her.

"Ah, I'm good. Just passing by for some Ministry work. Auror business and all. But you know things are pretty good. Visited Godric's Hollow for the holidays with Mum and Dad, Sirius and Remus stopped by as well. They're doing fine as well. Remus is still studying to be a professor in the Dark Arts, and Sirius? Oh well, he's also doing well-same ol' Sirius you know?..." he said rambling nervously. "Can't get the women off him though. But we're both Aurors as you might have noticed. Daily News mentions these things and all...so yeah." James laughed and looked to the side knowing he was coming off as a bumbling fool. He couldn't believe he was in the presence of the girl who had broken his heart so badly two years ago...his first love...the girl he would've married if he'd had his way. "James!" Lily said laughing. "I see you still get nervous around me" she said hooking her arm through his, as they both strolled through the park. James' heart raced at her gesture, and looked to the side into her eyes. "Can I help it? You're beautiful, Lily. I can't believe you're here. I can't-" Lily blushed heavily his flattery clearly affecting her as much as it used to and smiled. "I know." They walked a bit further in silence, the history of what happened between them two years ago passing in their mind's eye and left unspoken between them.

James wondered if she'd gotten to know anyone as well as they'd known each other since they'd split. Maybe she had met someone during her studies. He refused to let these thoughts generate the fiery jealousy he used to feel thinking about this a few years ago. She was here. He was grateful that they were friends. "Lily, Sirius is hosting a party at Grimmauld Place with some Hogwarts friends the day after tomorrow. Please come. They would love to see you, especially Remus. What do you think? His family is out and he's breaking in there but it's all in good fun" he added the mischeivous look she was familiar with from her school days reappearing in his eyes.

"Oh that's Sirius for you." she said smiling a bit. In actuality, her heart had lept at the idea. She had missed her friends a lot but after her health had suffered and she had fell behind academically her pride had not allowed her to contact them. "Yeah maybe I'll come by." she said looking at him. Suddenly she remembered a meeting she had in her professor's office in 20 minutes. "James I have to leave. I have a meeting." James panicked wondering what he could say to make her stay a while longer, make her feel the meeting was worth skipping."Meeting huh? So important these days" grasping for straws, a laugh a smile, something to say that would make her want to see him again. What if he never saw her again. His heart hurt. James' jaw clenched. "But you'll come won't you? I mean...you know...they're dying to see you. We haven't been in touch with you forever and we...I...miss you. Please." Lily took in a breath shocked at the sincerity in his eyes, and his vulnerability. "Yeah. I'll be there." she said squeezing his hand. James stopped in front of her. He was about to kiss her, his eyes hooded focused on her pink lips. Lily's lips. "James..." she said. "I-I have to go." and left his hand and ran back through the streets the lampost shining down, as her shadow bounced made its way behind her.


End file.
